


In the Morning Light

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Ink wants his mornings to be like this forever
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	In the Morning Light

When Ink awoke, he was first aware of how pleasantly warm he was and how much he wanted to drift back into the gentle embrace of sleep. The next thing he was aware of was just how light it was in the room, the sun's brilliant golden rays were spilling in around the sides of the curtains, making the already light walls of his room seem even lighter. The very last thing was the subtle rising and falling of the chest beneath him. Error, sprawled out on his back next to him, made a small noise when Ink shifted. Ink smiled, snuggling contently into the warmth of the other's chest and listening to the soft beating of the heart beneath his touch. Ink remembered, fondly, how when they had first begun spending the night at each other's houses he had complained about how Error would sleep; all curled in on himself like he was trying to hide. Error had pointed out that only Ink would complain about how someone else slept, but when Ink had come straight out and said it was because he wanted to be held by the other, Error had complied with only mild complaining and a flush to his cheeks. 

Ink let his hand travel upwards to lay next to his head, feeling Error's heartbeat through his palm. Mornings like this calmed Ink, settled warmly in his stomach and made him feel more alive than anything else ever could. It made him want to kiss the other awake and feel the other press back against him, half awake, murmuring in delirious confusion. It also made him want to get up, if only to attempt to make some sort of breakfast for the two of them and bring it up to Error. It felt so...domestic, all the things he wanted to do. Ink took a moment to check the time before giving in to his first temptation. Feather light, he brushed his lips from Error's temple across his cheeks, nuzzling against Error's nose when he heard the other's breath catch as sleep left him. Quickly and softly, he kissed the sleep from Error's lips, watching brilliant auburn eyes flutter half open beneath him. 

"Morning." Ink whispered against Error's lips, pressing another soft kiss to them and feeling more than hearing Error's tired grunt of response. When he pulled away, he gave Error some room to breathe and wake up, hand tracing looping shapes on his boyfriend's cheek as he watched the haze in Error's eyes clear. Smoothly, and quite dexterous for it being so soon after him waking up, Error brought his own hand to Ink's cheek, mirroring Ink's own gentle motions with his thumb. They stared at each other for a moment, Error's gaze so soft that Ink wanted to bury his face and hide.

"What?" Ink asked him, smiling a little. The smile Error offered back to him was small, but it was sweet and pleasant to Ink's eyes.

"You're beautiful." Error said, thumb continuing to rub soothing circles against Ink's cheek as Ink flushed, a wide smile spreading across his face. Humming, Ink leaned down and kissed him again. When he pulled back, Ink fell on his side next to Error, head propped up by an arm.

"No, you." Ink teased, watching Error shift so he could face him. Now on his side, Error chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ink's waist, pulling him closer. When Ink happily complied, Error leaned down and buried his face in the crook of Ink's neck. Ink let his arm fall away, head hitting the pillow, a content sigh spilling from his lips as Error's fingers trailed lines up and down his spine. He wanted to exist in this moment forever. In the warmth of his lover's embrace, the quiet stillness of the morning, the knowledge that it was a weekend and neither of them had to get up to go anywhere or do anything. It pained him to think about what tomorrow would bring, how he'd be ripped away from this for another five days while they went to different schools on the opposite sides of town, Error going back to his own apartment. Just thinking about it made Ink's bed feel colder and he squeezed Error a little tighter. Error hummed, a silent question, the vibrations from it tickling Ink's neck.

"I don't wanna get up." Ink complained and Error laughed in response, peeling himself away from Ink's neck to stare at him.

"Then don't." Error said, planting a kiss on Ink's nose. His boyfriend smiled and Error was pulled into another kiss, one that left him flushed and breathless by the time they parted. "Not to ruin the moment, but could you move backwards a little?" Error asked. Ink raised a confused eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder at the wide expanse of empty bed behind him. So, they were right on the edge then. Or, at least, Error was. Ink smirked.

"Nah. I'm comfortable." Ink said, curling even closer to Error as the other let out a long suffering sigh that Ink had grown far too familiar with. He laughed a little, pecking Error's cheek and going back to silently watching the other. Ink was sure, in that moment, that Error could never look as beautiful as he did in the mornings. Drenched in soft yellow light, eyes shining like a sunrise, dark hair a mess of waves and tangles around his face, a beautiful contrast against the white of his pillowcase, blankets bunched up to his chin like he would disappear beneath them at the slightest hint of embarrassment. 

He was reaching out to caress the other's cheek again when a rather loud and violent sneeze was torn from him. So sudden that Ink didn't even notice it coming, and Error let out a startled yell as he jerked back and promptly fell off the bed. The sight of it all was too comedic, watching Error scramble for purchase on something before ultimately crashing to the floor, that Ink laughed. _Hard_. So hard, in fact, that tears spilled from his eyes and ran down his cheeks and his entire body writhed. It echoed around the room loudly as he pressed his hands to his stomach. Through his mirth, he thought that this was honestly the _best_ result of him spontaneously ruining a moment. When Error's own laugh joined his, Ink looked over to see his boyfriend's head resting on the edge of the mattress as his shoulders shook with amusement. 

"Are...are you okay?!" Ink had the decency to ask through his laughs. The question only seemed to make Error laugh harder, the normal deep rumbling of his laughter pitching into cackles. When he raised his head to at least nod at Ink's question, his face was red and scrunched up, his own tears present in trails down his face. He extended a hand to Ink and Ink pulled him back onto the bed, where they promptly collapsed into a pile. Hearty laughs giving way to lighter, more giggly ones. Ink wiped the tears from his face before wrapping his arms around Error's still shaking shoulders.

"God..." Error breathed, laughs finally letting up as he sagged against Ink, face in the light pink fabric of Ink's shirt. "I love you so much you absolute idiot." Ink let out a breathy giggle, placing a kiss atop Error's messy hair.

"I love you too." Ink chimed, rubbing a hand down his boyfriend's back. He thought for a moment, and with another glance at the clock, made a decision. "We should probably get up now and have breakfast."

Error sighed, lifting himself up from Ink's chest and pecking Ink's lips before rolling off of him and sliding off the mattress, onto his feet this time. He looked to Ink over his shoulder, running a hand through his hair and slipping on a pair of fuzzy red slippers. "I'll make us some eggs."

As Ink watched him open his bedroom door and slip out, he realised that this was exactly how he wanted his mornings to go for the rest of his life. A little messy, with a lot of love and tenderness and laughter.

And overall, absolutely perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I wrote in like an hour based off an old OTP prompt I read once that I may or may not have snorted out loud upon reading.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading guys!  
> Hope ya'll liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
